K.220.7: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Dr. Armenta's K99/R00 research will focus on the general (i.e., generally applicable, regardless of ethno- cultural background), culture-related (i.e., more commonly applicable to members of a specific ethno-cultural group), and minority-related (i.e., more commonly applicable to members of minority groups) risk and protective factors for alcohol use among Latino college students. Dr. Armenta's research also will consider whether general risk and protective factors for alcohol use function similarly for Latino and European American college students (as might be expected), and whether the negative consequences of underage alcohol use (e.g., academic, social) differ for Latino and European American college students (as research with adults suggests). Dr. Armenta's K99 research will involve secondary data analysis and the collection of cross- sectional survey data to focus on the general, culture-related, and minority-related risk and protective factors for alcohol use among Latino (and European American) college students. His R00 research will involve the collection of longitudinal survey data (5 waves across 2 years), and will additionally focus on the negative consequences of alcohol use among Latino (and European American) college students. Dr. Armenta's K99/R00 research will set a foundation for his long-term research goal of developing a comprehensive, culturally appropriate risk and resiliency model of alcohol use among Latino college students. The results of his research will advance current understandings of the ways in which ethnicity, culture, and minority status influence Latino college student drinking. In doing so, his research will provide insight into important factors that will need to be considered by scholars and health practitioners who aim to understand and reduce alcohol use among ethnically diverse student populations.